Runaway
by Jemascola
Summary: Meg runs away after feeling hopeless and desperation. Meanwhile, Chris gets bitten by a poisonous spider.
1. Ordinary Monday Morning

Runaway

Chapter 1: Ordinary Monday Morning

(Family Guy Theme Song Begins)

_It seems today_

_That all you see_

_Is violence in movies_

_And sex on TV_

_But where are those good old-fashioned values?_

_On which we used to rely?_

_Lucky there's a family guy_

_Lucky there's a man who_

_Positively can do_

_All the things that make us…_

_Laugh and cry_

_He's a Family Guy…_

(Setting: Quahog, Rhode Island; 6:55 am; Present Day)

A Monday morning swept over the town of Quahog, Rhode Island. The Griffin family woke up and went downstairs to begin a new week. They all went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Lois served them all pancakes.

"Oh, thank you, Lois, you know how I really enjoy pancakes," Stewie, the one-year-old said. "I shall set aside my hate for you whilst I eat this delectable meal." He then started to pig out.

Brian, the family's dog, was freaked out by Stewie's pig-like behavior. "Uh…Stewie. Have you ever heard of something called manners?" Brian asked.

"Shut your moth, dog! Nobody asked you to speak!" Stewie yelled. He took his fork and suddenly hurdled it at Brian. Brian's eyes widened, and he ducked before it jabbed him. Instead, the fork stuck on the refrigerator. "Damn!" Stewie shouted.

"Stewie, what did I say about bad-mouthing at the table?" Lois questioned Stewie sternly.

"Yes, let me thing. Uh…you told me not to, or you would take Rupert, my beloved teddy bear, from me."

"That's right, honey," Lois said.

"Well, LOIS, I'll have you know that Rupert is hidden in a place where you'll never find him," Stewie said defiantly.

(Cuts to scene outside. Rupert is tied up tightly to the top of a tall tree in the backyard. However, the camera backs out to reveal that the tree is covered with "I hate Lois" and "Lois must die" posters. There are pictures with Lois on them with a big red slash over her picture. Cuts back inside.)

"Up yours!" Stewie shouted.

"That's it, young man! I've had enough of your backtalk!" Lois said. She picked him up and took him out of the kitchen.

"No, no, no!" Stewie shouted. "I'll have my revenge! You can't stop me! Ever!" However, Lois took Stewie out of the kitchen, and she returned a moment later without him and sat back down at the table.

"Uh…what just happened?" Peter asked.

"Stewie got in trouble," Chris giggled.

"Do you think Stewie will ever grow up?" Brian wondered.

"I just don't know what's wrong with him," Lois said. "It's like he wants to kill me or something." All of a sudden, all the family members except Lois stop eating, and their eyes and jaws open wide in shock. They acted as though they knew something she didn't. "What?" Lois asked, starting to get worried. "It was just a hypothetical statement, right?"

The family giggled nervously. "Yeah, Lois. Heh heh heh heh heh heh. Hippothetical," Peter said.

"Peter, she said _hypothetical_, not hippothetical," Brian corrected.

"Brian, I've got ears. I know what she said. And my ears have never deceived me. Except for that one time –" Peter started.

"Peter, we're not going to hear one of your random, pointless flashbacks again, are we?" Brian asked.

Peter sighed. "You stopped me this time."

The family continued to eat breakfast, and by the time they finished, Chris and Meg got their things ready to go to school. "What's new at school, kids?" Lois asked.

"Nothing really, Mom," Chris said. "I'm going to sleep all day."

"What about you, Meg?" Lois asked.

"There's this cute boy that I want to go out with. I'm going to talk to him today," Meg said.

"Have a good day, kids," Lois said.

"Bye," Chris and Meg said as they walked out the door.

After Lois shut the door, she turned and headed toward the stairs. She started to go upstairs. However, she was unaware that Stewie was at the top with an evil plan up his sleeve. There was a rolling chair at the top of the stairs that he was going to push down on Lois. He grinned when he saw Lois approaching the stairs. When she started walking up, Stewie instantly shoved the chair down the stairs. But Lois jumped off the stairs quickly when she saw a Playboy magazine on the floor of the living room. The chair instantly crashed into the wall and broke.

"Agh!" Stewie shouted in anger.

"Playboy, huh?" Lois said to herself. "This magazine must belong to either Peter or Chris. I'm going to give them both a firm talking-to later today!" She snatched the Playboy magazine and took it into the kitchen with her.


	2. A Bad Day

A/N: I had some writer's block on this chapter. I don't know whether it's all that good or not. Review and tell me what you think. Give me ideas that I can build on and enhance the story. Thanks! -Joe

Chapter 2: A Bad Day

Later that day, Chris returned home from school. Peter had gotten back from his job as a fisherman, and so he was watching TV with Lois, Brian, and Stewie. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad!" Chris said cheerfully.

"Hey, Chris," Peter said. "Lois, Brian, Stewie, and I are watching TV. Want to join us?"

"What are you watching?" Chris asked.

"We're watching _The Stimpsons_," Peter said. (Just in case you don't get it, I'm making this particular scene a parody of _The Simpsons_. It's not a spelling mistake.)

"Oh, cool, I love _The Stimpsons_!" Chris said, sitting down on the floor to watch.

The attention turns to the TV. Bart and Homer were on the screen. "Eat my boxers, Homer!" "Ha ha ha!" "Bart! Why you tiny –" Then, instead of strangling Bart, as we all know he usually does, he takes a stick of dynamite and jams it in Bart's mouth and lights it.

Off screen, there is the sound of an explosion. "Ugh. TV is so violent. They should take that show off the air," Lois sad.

"Come on, Lois, it's comedy on TV, these days," Peter said. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh."

At that moment, Meg burst through the front door crying. She dropped her purse on the floor and hurried up to her room. Lois got off the couch and went upstairs after Meg. Lois went into Meg's room and found her on her bed still crying.

"Meg, what's wrong?" Lois asked.

Meg looked up at Lois. She looked hurt, and there were tears in her eyes. "I had the worst day at school today," she sobbed.

"Oh, what happened?" Lois asked.

"I tried to ask that boy out that I liked, but instead of being nice to me, he made fun of me. He called me ugly, and then, everybody started laughing at me," Meg cried.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lois said.

"That's not the worst part. Then, people started to kick me when I was going down the hall. I found out that somebody put a 'kick me' sign on my back," Meg said. "Later in the afternoon, the mean girls actually gave me a swirly! I hate my life!" she cried.

"There, there," Lois said. "Sounds like you had a rough day."

"It's the worst day I've ever had," Meg sniffed.

"Why don't you just settle down and relax up here for a while. That will get your mind off what happened," Lois said.

"No, it won't," Meg said.

"Don't worry, honey, tomorrow will be better," Lois said, leaving the room.

"Yeah, right," muttered Meg.

Lois went back to the living room to continue watching TV with the family. "Hey, Lois, you should have seen what just happened! Bart prank called Moe! He was like, 'hey, I need to talk to someone at your bar. Last name, Fatass, first name Ima. Then, Moe was like, 'hey, everyone, I've got a phone call for Ima Fatass. Ima Fatass, anybody? Come on, Ima Fatass!' Then, Barney's all, 'okay, Moe, shut up, we heard you the first time!' Then, Moe's like, 'what! I'm gonna get that prank caller one day!' Oh, it was hilarious!"

Lois sat down on the couch and looked a bit depressed. "What's wrong, Lois?" Brian asked. "You look a little down in the dumps."

"It's Meg. She had a hard day at school," she sighed. "It just seems that she's always got some problem day after day. All the kids at school are so mean to her."

The room was silent for a moment. Finally, Peter broke the silence. "Ah…who's Meg? Is that that guy in the pink shirt that always comes home running home complaining about how bad his day was?"

Suddenly, Stewie started laughing the way he did in the episode "Brian Sings and Swings" (the way he did in the flashback when he and Brian were watching TV at the end of the episode.) Brian smacked him, and he stopped. "That laugh is really getting on my nerves now," Brian said.

Stewie started to settle down. "Okay, okay, sorry, sorry, my bad."

"I'm concerned," Lois said. "Meg might develop some psychological problem that might make her commit suicide or get drunk or something."

"Don't worry about it, Lois," Peter said. "She'll get over it. Just the way America did when they found out that Clinton had a relation with Lewinsky."

(Flashback: 1998; the White House. "I did not…have…relations with that woman…Mrs. Lewinsky," Clinton said. Then, that guy that keeps yelling, "Big fat phony" shows up. "Hey, you're a big, fat phony, you know that. Hey, everyone! This guy's a big, fat phony!" "Shut the hell up!" Clinton shouted, and he then wrestled him to the ground and beat the crap out of him. Flashback ends.)

"Well…okay, I guess she'll be alright," Lois said. Then, she and the others continued to watch the rest of _The Stimpsons_.


	3. Someone's Missing

A/N: I had some writer's block on this chapter. I don't know whether it's all that good or not. Review and tell me what you think. Give me ideas that I can build on and enhance the story. Thanks! -Joe

Chapter 3: Someone's Missing

Later that day, Lois went in the kitchen to fix dinner. Everyone else remained downstairs, except for Meg, who was suspiciously quiet. Brian and Stewie were having an argument about who should run for president in 2008. Chris and Peter were making fart noises in the background.

"Hey, could you two shut up? We're carrying on an intelligent conversation over here!" Brian demanded.

Chris made a loud fart noise with his mouth. "I just farted!" he yelled.

"I'll take care of this," Stewie said to Brian. He then took out his ray gun and charged it up. "Say good night, Christopher!" Once the ray gun was charged, Stewie fired it at Chris.

"Hey, look, a black widow spider!" Chris said, bending down to pick it up. He just missed Stewie's gun by a split second. Stewie growled in frustration. Suddenly, the spider bit Chris on the finger. "OW!" Chris yelled. "Dad, that spider just bit me on the finger," Chris complained.

"Let me see," Peter said, looking on the floor. "Oh, that thing? That's just a black widow spider. Those things won't harm a fly, don't worry about it."

"I don't know, Dad. I feel kinda sick," Chris said. His face was looking pale.

"Chris, snap out of it. Those spiders are harmless," Peter said.

"Yeah, about as harmless as that T-rex you bought that time," Brian put his two cents in.

(Flashback: 1 year ago, the family room. Peter is standing next to a large T-rex. The family is standing about 20 feet away. "Family, I just bought us a new pet. Meet Rexie. He's gonna be our new friend. Yes he is!" The T-rex roars loudly. "Ah, he's hungry. Meg, come here a moment," Peter said. Meg steps forward. Peter lifts up Meg, and she screams. "Dad, put me down!" The T-rex starts to chase the rest of the family, and they run upstairs for protection. Flashback ends.)

Lois then entered the room. "Dinner's ready! Oh my, Chris, you don't look so well!"

"That spider bit me," he said.

Lois looked on the ground. "Oh my, that's a black widow! We need to get an exterminator here soon!"

"Don't worry, Mom. Dad said those things are harmless," Chris said.

Lois slapped Peter. "You, Peter, are a total idiot! Those things are poisonous!"

"Well, don't blame me, Lois, I didn't know!" Peter said.

"Anyway, dinner's ready," Lois said. "And after dinner, we're going to take Chris to the hospital."

The family gathered at the dinner table. The dinner was hamburgers. Everyone said the blessing, and then, they started eating.

"Lois, these are the best burgers you've ever made," Brian complemented.

"Thanks, Brian," Lois said, feeling flattered.

"You know, is it just me, or is there someone missing?" Peter asked.

"Oh, Peter, you're right! I forgot about Meg. Let me go upstairs and see how she's doing," Lois said, leaving the table.

Lois then went up the stairs to Meg's bedroom. "Meg, honey, dinner's ready."

Meg was lying stomach down on her bed with her head in the pillows. "I'm not hungry," her voice muffled.

"How are you feeling?" Lois asked.

"Awful," Meg said.

"I'm sorry," Lois said. "I'll check on you later, then," she said, going back downstairs.

Meg was very depressed. She had no friends, and everyone treated her like crap. It seemed that every day at school was a living hell for her. Even at home, Peter occasionally could care less about her and often thought she was a boy. She was tired of the same every day. It seemed that nothing good ever happened to her. She was tired of it.

She was still quietly crying about the incident at school. The only person at school that was truly nice to Meg was Neil Goldman, but she did not really care for him much. Her life was horrible, and she wanted to get away from it all.

Meg rubbed her tear-filled eyes and looked around her room. She started to gather some suitcases. She packed them with her stuffed animals, clothes, and other things. Then, Meg set them by her window. "Now…when should I leave? Probably at night, as they'll be asleep by then. It won't matter, though. They don't care anything about me!" Meg then started crying again.

Downstairs, the family was finishing their dinner. "Okay, let's get Chris to the hospital soon," Lois said. "He doesn't look well at all." Chris's face was pale, and Chris was almost about to faint. Everyone quickly rushed out the door and went into the car. Chris stumbled into the backseat. Peter got in the driver's seat and whooshed out the driveway. He then accelerated down Spooner Street and headed for the nearest hospital in Quahog.

Meg looked out her window, realizing that the family had left. "What's going on?" she wondered. "Oh well. I'll take advantage of this opportunity to leave." Meg then grabbed her suitcases and ran downstairs. Then, she headed out the door, shutting it behind her quietly.

The sun still hadn't set yet, so it was still fairly bright. Meg started walking along, pretending that she was simply going for a walk…with three suitcases.

As she walked down the sidewalk, she gasped when she saw Quagmire, Cleveland, and Joe walking in her direction laughing and talking about something. She was worried the most about Joe. He was a cop, and he could bust her for running away. She started to turn back, but it was too late.

"Hey, kiddo!" Joe yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Uh…um…I'm going to my friend's house," Meg grinned.

Quagmire scoffed quietly to Cleveland. "Yeah, right. Meg doesn't have any friends."

"What's with the suitcases?" Joe asked.

"Uh…well, we're having a sleepover…maybe," Meg said, frantically searching for an excuse.

Joe's face held an expression of disbelief at first. Suddenly, he looked more easy-going and cheerful. "Oh, okay, have a good time, kid," he said, not suspecting a thing. Then, he turned to Quagmire and Cleveland. "Now where were we?" he asked.

"I'm telling you, I did not sleep with your wife last night!" Quagmire said.

"Yeah, sure," Joe snorted.

As the three of them went back to arguing, Meg sauntered off past them in search for somewhere else to stay. She did not know where she would go or what would happen to her. But she would live a happier life anywhere else other than the place where she was with the Griffins.


	4. The Hospital

A/N: This chapter focuses mainly on the incident at the hospital.

Chapter 4: The Hospital

Meanwhile, at the Quahog Community Hospital, the Griffins were sitting in the waiting room. Peter was reading a magazine and giggling at the political cartoons. "Hey, Brian, look at these pictures of Osama Bin Laden and Saddam Hussein. They look funny! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh," Peter said.

"Of course they look funny, Peter. That's because they're caricatures," Brian said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Caricatures, Peter. They're exaggerated pictures of political people to bring out their most unique physical characteristics," Brian said.

"Huh?" Peter wondered, still confused.

Brian sighed. "Never mind, Peter. You can keep laughing at the pictures if you want." Peter giggled at more caricatures in the magazine.

Then, a nurse came into the waiting room. "Griffin, Chris."

"That's me!" Chris shouted.

"Come on back," the nurse beckoned.

The family followed the nurse, who led them to a hospital room, where a doctor was waiting for them. "Hello, Chris," the doctor said.

"Hi," Chris said.

"So, I hear that you got bitten by a black widow spider," he said grimly.

"Yeah, and I don't feel good," Chris said.

"Do you have the specimen with you so I can look at it?" questioned the doctor.

"Nope," Peter said. "Last we saw it, it was at our house. I'll go back and get it real quick for ya."

"Peter, it's okay, you don't need to –" Lois started, but it was too late. Peter crashed through the walls of the hospital and jogged down the street all the way back to the house. He weaved in between cars, who shouted at him when they nearly ran over him. He then passed by Meg, who was sadly trudging down the sidewalk with tears in her eyes. "Hi, Meg," Peter said. He didn't even realize she was running away. Peter then entered the house and noticed that the black widow was gone! "Oh my! Where the hell is that spider? Peter then looked under all the furniture in the house at light-speed. When he couldn't find it, he sadly walked outside. That's when he caught sight of it crawling on the sidewalk. "Ah ha! There's that little bastard!" Peter the picked it up by its legs. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh – OW! OW! OW!" he shouted.

The spider bit Peter! Peter dropped the spider in panic and hurried to the hospital. "Doctor! Doctor! Help me! That spider bit me!"

"Did you get the spider, Peter?" Lois asked.

"Uh…well…no," Peter said, embarrassed. Lois growled in exasperation.

"Well, well, fat man. That's a new low for you. You crash through several hospital walls, jog all the way home to look for one itsy bitsy spider, it bites you, and you don't even think twice to bring it back with you," Stewie taunted. "And you didn't even lose any weight while doing it!" He then laughed. "Oh, man, that's priceless!"

"Oooookayyy…" the doctor said. "I guess we'll just have to give you both the standard remedy for the black widow bite. He wrote a prescription. Take the medicine twice a day for three months, and it should relieve you of the poison that the spider injected into your bodies." He handed Peter the prescription.

"How the hell is anyone supposed to read this? The writing's all jumped up and scribbled. Didn't anyone teach you how to write?" Peter complained.

"That does it!" the doctor suddenly roared. He then gave Peter a hard punch in the jaw. Peter fell to the ground knocked out. The family looked at Peter with concern, and then, they looked at the doctor. "What? He'll be okay."


	5. The Motel

Chapter 5: The Motel

Later that night, Meg wandered into a park in Quahog. She had nowhere else to stay at the time, so she slept on one of the benches for the night. Meg took out a blanket from one of her suitcases and wrapped it over her as she fell asleep under the stars.

Meanwhile, the Griffins returned home from the hospital. Lois drove back home, and Peter and Chris were in the backseat. Brian was in the front passenger seat. "Now I hope you two learn not to mess with those spiders again," Lois said.

"Okay, mom," Chris said.

"Yeah, whatever, Lois," Peter said.

The car pulled into the driveway, and everyone got out. They entered the house, and they saw that there were several dozen black widows all over the furniture. "Just where are all these spiders coming from?" complained Lois.

"N-n-nowhere, mother!" Stewie stuttered. "I-infact, there's no reason why you should check my room. I mean, it's not like you'll find a box that's labeled 'black widows' up there! I mean, seriously, d-d-don't check," Stewie pleaded.

"Hmm…" Lois said suspiciously. She eyed Stewie. He grinned innocently.

"Come on, Lois, the kid said there's nothing up there," Peter said.

"Oh, Peter, only an imbecile would fall for that one!" snapped Lois. Lois then dragged Peter through the house and up the stairs. Chris, Stewie, and Brian followed behind, and tried to avoid all the black widows. Then, they all looked in Stewie's room, where they saw a big box labeled "black widows". It was opened, and thousands of black widows poured out at a time. Everyone turned their heads toward Stewie and looked at him angrily. "Stewie!" shrieked Lois. "Why do you have all these bugs?"

"Oh, it's quite simple, Lois. They were for you. I was going to give them to you as a Christmas gift. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Stewie laughed.

"Let's get them out of the house! No, no, no, wait! Better idea. Let's give them to Meg!" Peter said.

"Peter, I don't think we should. She's going through a lot right now – " Lois started. However, Peter already started shoving the box into Meg's room.

"Hey, Meg, Daddy got a present for you. I think they'll correspond well with your ugliness –" Peter started. But then he stopped suddenly.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Lois asked as she approached Meg's room.

"Somebody's missing…" Peter said.

"Oh-no," panicked Lois. "I just hope it isn't Meg."

"Naw, it's just her pet hamster!" Peter said, noticing that it was under her bed. He picked it up and petted it. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Now don't escape from your cage again," Peter said, putting him back in the hamster cage.

"No, Peter, Meg _is_ missing!" Brian said.

"Oh-no!" Lois yelled. "Where could she be?"

"Ah, well, who cares? She was stupid anyway," Peter said.

"Peter! I can't believe you don't even care that our daughter's missing," Lois said. "Now help me find her!"

One night later, Meg had decided that she had enough of sleeping on the bench, so she decided to find a nicer spot to sleep. She packed her blanket and took her suitcases. She strolled through downtown Quahog, looking for a hotel or apartment of some sort. However, all the finer places were much too expensive for Meg to afford, and she was not even old enough to stay alone unsupervised.

Meg began to wander out of the city and moved into the deserted, rural areas outside the city limits of Quahog. They looked desert-like, and tumble weeds bounced across the lonely fields to the sides of the two-lane road. Old power lines stood rotting and looking poorly maintained. The area looked like something from the wild west. Suddenly, something got Meg's attention.

It was a little motel to the right of the road! There was a large yellow sign that said in magenta neon lights "Motel". There was a big red arrow underneath that was highlighted with a series of flashing light-bulbs. Underneath the sign, there was a yellow sign with "Vacancy" glowing a red neon light. There were only a few cars at the motel, so Meg was sure to find a room she would like. Meg entered the motel.

The lobby was a fairly small room with a broken window and several beige brown folding chairs. It smelled of coffee and cigarette scents. There were a few plants, but they did looked as though they had not been watered for some time. There was a counter where a big-boned man with a thick black mustache, blue uniform, and a blue cap sat with a mug of coffee reading the newspaper.

"E-excuse me, s-sir," Meg said. "I'd like a room."

"Fifty bucks," the man grunted.

Meg took out $50 and handed it to the man. He took the cash and dropped a set of keys into her hand. "Room 48," he said, not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"Thank you," Meg said with a smile. The man snorted. Meg was not sure he even heard her. She then went to room 48 and looked around. There was one dilapidated excuse for a bed, and there was a television set from the 80s on a tawdry dresser. The carpet was beige and dirty. It looked as though it had not been steam-cleaned in years. There were all sorts of little mites crawling inside. There was also a bathroom, but the tub looked extremely filthy, and the hot water knob did not work on the sink. The sink also dripped water even when shut off. The toilet was so clogged up that it did not even flush.

"You call this a room?" Meg said, seeming disgusted. "I'm almost half-considering going back to the bench at the park." She dumped her suitcases on the floor and she started to unpack.

Suddenly, someone entered the room. "Okay, baby, now where were we?" a familiar voice said sneakily. Meg shrieked in shock. Then, the other man's eyes widened in shock when he realized that he knew this person. "Meg! What're you doing here?" Meg turned around, shocked that the man knew her name. She jumped back and screamed when she realized she recognized the man. It was Glen Quagmire!


	6. Escape From Quagmire

Chapter 6: Escape From Quagmire

"Quagmire?" Meg yelled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, I did have this chick in here, but I guess she left," Quagmire stated. He then looked longingly at Meg. She started to look nervous.

"Um, Quagmire, what are you looking at?" Meg asked, feeling insecure.

"You, baby. Giggity, giggity, giggity!" Quagmire said.

"Could you please stop, I'm not feeling well right now," Meg sighed.

"Oh, you'll feel great once you've spent a night at old Quag's house! Giggity giggity goo!"

Meg went up to Quagmire and slapped him in the jaw. "Leave me alone, Quagmire! You're the most perverted man in Quahog!"

The next thing Meg knew, she was tied up, and her mouth was taped shut. She was in the back of Quagmire's car. Quagmire was driving along fairly quickly. "So, baby, how's about staying at my house instead of that filthy old motel?" Meg grunted and tried to break free from the rope, but she couldn't. "Yeah, I knew ya would. There's not a single chick that turns me down."

A while later, they arrived at Quagmire's house, which was just next door to Meg's house. Meg felt safer that she was closer to home, but it was useless, as Quagmire would not let her go. Quagmire took Meg out of the car and carried her inside. Meg then looked inside Quagmire's house. There were so many beds built into the walls that it was insane! Quagmire obviously was busy with the women in his free time. There were condoms everywhere! Meg looked in one of Quagmire's closets. There were a whole assortment of photographs of Lois.

"Pardon me a moment, Meg. I'm gonna change," Quagmire said, going into his bathroom. While Quagmire was gone, Meg used the opportunity to escape. She wiggled her right hand from underneath the rope, and then, she untied the knot. She then was freed from the rope, and then, she ripped off the tape over her mouth. She then ran out the front door.

Just then, Quagmire came back out in only his leopard-skin underwear. "Okay, Meg, now where were we?" Quagmire asked. He gasped when he realized that Meg was gone. "Meg? Meg? Where'd you go?" he demanded. "Oh well," he said. He walked over to his closet, where he saw all his photographs of Lois. He smiled with satisfaction. "Heh heh. All riight!" he said, shifting his head forward and back.

Meg saw her house, and she considered going back inside. However, she was still feeling down about her rotten life, so she just decided to continue searching for a new life. Meg ran off sadly away from the neighborhood on Spooner Street.


	7. Has Anyone Seen Meg Griffin?

Chapter 7: Has Anyone Seen Meg Griffin?

A/N: I haven't updated this in about a month or so. I kinda ran out of ideas, but I think I've come up with things that will advance the plot. For now, though, just to keep this fic updated, I'll focus on the rest of the family for now. Oh, and there is a scene with Death in this fic that I must give credit to Golden Sun Dragoon for. Thanks a bunch, man!

It had been one week since Meg had mysteriously disappeared. Everyone (except Peter) was sincerely concerned. They did not know what could have happened. It was possible that she could have been abducted, or run away (which she did).

Peter sat in the living room watching Tom and Diane report the news, while Lois was in the kitchen frantically making phone calls around the neighborhood. Finally, a moment later, she entered the living room, where she caught sight of Peter doing nothing productive.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Lois asked.

"Watching the news," Peter said.

"Don't you realize our daughter is missing?" Lois panicked.

"Uh…um…well…no, I'm sorry, that didn't cross my mind," Peter said. Lois glared at Peter hard. Suddenly, Peter burst, "Oh my gosh! My daughter is missing! Where the hell is she, Lois?"

Lois sighed in frustration. "I don't know, Peter. That's why I'm making phone calls and plan to put up 'missing' signs. Maybe you could help out."

"Ah, that's okay, I don't really care about what's her face," Peter said. "I'm going to watch a marathon of Gumbel 2 Gumbel." Then, he started to change the channel, but suddenly, the television blew up.

"Lois," Peter said. "Did you make the TV explode? Maybe you did it with your angry x-ray vision!" Peter emphasized the last few words.

"No, Peter, I didn't do that," Lois said. "But I wish you would help me look for Meg."

At that moment, Stewie darted out from behind the broken television. He pointed his ray gun at Lois. "You're next, Lois!"

"Oh, I think somebody's a little cranky. Time for your nap," Lois said, jerking Stewie off the ground. His ray gun fell on the ground like a lifeless object.

"No! No!" panicked Stewie. "My chance! My one good chance at victory! Lost!" Lois headed up the stairs with Stewie, and put him in his room. Then, she suddenly let loose a shriek. Peter and Brian rushed upstairs and discovered that Lois had found Chris's dead body.

"Oh-no! It was too late for the treatment!" Lois cried. "The spider bite killed him!"

Peter cried. "So long, Chris. You were the nicest boy I ever had. Now, I'll never have a good son like you. Now, I'll only have a bad, evil, Nazi son, like Stewie."

Suddenly, there was a doorbell that sounded downstairs. "I'll get it," Brian said, still sounding calm and rational as always. He went downstairs and opened the door. Death was at the door.

"Yeah, like, hi. I'm here for a Griffin, Chris," Death said.

"Ah, Death. Nice to see you again. He's upstairs. We're still mourning of his demise, so be gentle," Brian said.

"Death is never gentle!" Death roared at Brian.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Gosh, it's like that time I –" Brian started.

"Don't even go there!" hollered Death.

Several days passed, and Peter, Lois, Brian, and Stewie were sad. Two of the kids were gone. One was missing, and the other was dead. Lois and Brian never gave up searching for Meg, but Peter couldn't really care less. He spent his days watching reruns on TV.

One day, Joe rolled along the sidewalk looking for crimes. Suddenly, he happened to see one of the "missing" flyers that Lois posted. He looked at it carefully. "Missing," he read. "Meg Griffin. Seventeen years old, brown hair, pink shirt, pink headcap, large, circular rimmed glasses…if found, call the residence of Peter and Lois Griffin." Joe thought for a moment. "Wait a moment," he said. "I saw Meg leaving that one evening! I've never seen her since! I'll bet that's when she was running away! I've got to tell the Griffins," he said. Joe then rolled in the direction of the Griffin house to tell them of what he knew.


	8. Is It Meg?

Chapter 8: Is It Meg?

A/N: Golden Sun Dragoon gave me the idea for this, too. You can see this in the reviews. Thanks again, GSD. That's a great idea I hadn't considered.

Joe rang the doorbell to the Griffins' house. Lois opened the door. "Ah, Joe! Great to see you," she said.

"Lois, this is a serious matter involving Meg," Joe said somewhat grimly. Lois looked as though she were about to cry. Joe acted almost as though he were going to say he found her dead. "A few weeks ago, Cleveland, Quagmire, and I were chatting in the street, and we saw Meg leave the house. She had a bunch of suitcases and stuff with her. She told us that she was going to her friend's for a sleepover. I think that she was running away."

"Oh-no!" panicked Lois. "She couldn't have gone to a sleepover! She had no friends!" Lois cried. "Excuse me a minute, Joe. I'll be right back." She quickly ran upstairs to Meg's room to see if her suitcases were indeed gone. As it turned out, not only were Meg's suitcases gone, but nearly her whole room was gone! She hadn't noticed that before. The room was stripped bare of nearly everything except the bed, the hamster, and the other pieces of furniture.

Lois then went downstairs again. "Peter! Brian! Stewie! I think I know what happened to Meg. She must have ran away!"

"Sweet!" Peter said. "Now we can start over again and have a girl that's actually likeable, pretty, and not boring."

"Peter, shut up," Brian said. "I think you're being too hard on Meg."

Lois went back up to Joe. "Oh, thank you for telling me this," she said. "Have you seen her since that time?"

"I'm afraid not," Joe said. "But I'm a cop. It's my job to be on the lookout for missing people. I'll even ask some of the neighbors if they've seen her."

"Thanks," Lois said.

The next day, Peter and Brian were in the kitchen. Brian was reading the newspaper, while Peter was chowing on some Oreos. "Hey, Brian, I wonder what happened to Meg?"

"She apparently ran away, Peter. We discovered that yesterday," Brian said, shocked by Peter's idiocy.

"Yeah, but I mean, where'd she go?" Peter asked.

"Why do you care?" Brian asked. "You never really liked her anyway. You were always calling her a boy and ugly and stupid. So why do you care so much now?"

Peter stared at Brian blankly for a moment. "I'm sorry, did I just say something?" Peter asked. "Agh! I've been having a lot of these random, weird blackouts lately. I'm never aware of when I say something I don't mean."

(Flashback: 2 months ago, day care center. Peter opens the door to Stewie's classroom to pick him up. "Hey, Stewie!" Peter said, "Daddy's here!" "Oh, yes, hello, father," Stewie said. Then, the teacher walked up to Peter. "Stewie has been a very naughty little boy, lately! Look at these drawings that he drew!" the teacher exclaimed. The pictures were of Stewie hanging Peter, Lois, and Meg. Surprisingly, Brian and Chris weren't in the picture. In another picture, Stewie is wearing a devil's attire, and there are flames covered with Nazi symbols. Peter blacked out, though, and stared into deep space. "Mr. Griffin? Are you paying attention?" the teacher asked. "Huh?" Peter snapped out of the blackout. "Oh, sorry. It's just one of those weird blackouts I've had lately. "Father…" Stewie started, "where do babies come from?" At that moment, all the children looked at Peter attentively. "Stewie! No! Bad boy!" the teacher said. "Oh, that's easy!" Peter said. Then, Peter explained loudly in detail everything about sex. All the children stood with their mouths open, except for Stewie, who grinned broadly, knowing he'd gotten Peter in trouble. "Mr. Griffin!" the teacher yelled. "Huh? Sorry. Another blackout," Peter said. Flashback ends.)

Just then, there was someone at the door knocking. "I'll get it," Peter yelled. Peter walked to the front door and opened the door. Quagmire stood in the doorway. "Hey, Quag, what's up?"

"Uh, Peter, get Lois, Chris, Brian, and Stewie. I have something to tell you all," Quagmire said.

"Sure," Peter said. "Oh, but, Chris is dead."

"He is? Sorry about that," Quagmire said. Peter then called Lois and the other remaining family members downstairs. They waited for Quagmire to start speaking. "I heard that you all were looking for Meg," he started. In his mind, he told himself to be careful. While standing in front of the Griffins, he felt conscious about what he'd tried to do to Meg several nights earlier. He had to be careful nothing slipped out. "And I happened to be walking through the forest, when I saw Meg!"

Lois perked up and looked extremely happy. "You found Meg? Oh, thank you so much, Glen! Come on, Peter. Let's follow Quagmire!"

Everyone followed Quagmire down the street and through the woods. Eventually, Quagmire led them to a wooden cabin with some small windows. He then opened the door and revealed a girl that looked very similar to Meg. However, this girl had red hair, her glasses were square, rather than round, and she wore a green headcap and shirt, unlike Meg's pink headcap and shirt.

"Hey, thanks, Quagmire! We found Meg! Come on, sweetie. Let's get you home and throw you down the stairs a few times…just like the good old days," Peter said, grabbing the girl.

"Let go of me, you tyrant!" the girl said with a strange accent. The girl sounded nothing like Meg.

"Glen, this isn't Meg. It's some other girl we don't know," Lois said. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"I'm Gem," the girl said.

"Hey, Lois, I've got an idea. If we can't find the real Meg, let's just take this girl as a replacement. Huh. She'll probably be more interesting, anyway."

"Peter, enough," Lois said. "We're not going to stop looking for Meg." She then turned to Quagmire. "Oh well, you tried, although I have to admit, I don't see why you couldn't tell the difference between this girl and the real Meg."

"Well, you know, I've done so many girls it's hard for me to remember specific physical characteristics. I even tried to do her once," Quagmire said, letting his secret slip out.

"What?" Lois barked. "What did you say?"

Quagmire quickly found a way to avoid trouble. "Yes. I even tried to do her a favor once. She wanted me to carry her groceries home." The family looked very confused.

"Okayy…" Peter said. Then, Quagmire and the Griffins left the forest and returned home, hoping they would eventually find Meg.


	9. Starting Over

Chapter 9: Starting Over

A/N: This chapter also roots from the ideas that GSD gave me in the review. Thanks again!

Meg had been walking endlessly for a very long time. She was exhausted, and her clothes smelled, as she could not find a decent place to change her clothes. By now, she was resting underneath a freeway bridge outside the city limits of Quahog. She sighed, "My life is so depressing. But then again, now that I'm all through with that Griffin family, or whoever the hell they were, I can start a new life. I can move to a place where people like me for who I am rather than wanting me to be something different. Yeah, that's it!"

Meg's spirits had suddenly lifted at that moment. The problem for her, though, was that it would be difficult for her to know where she could go where people would like her. Basically, that meant she had to be a wandering nomad, moving from city to city until she finally found a place that would accept her.

She then got up from under the bridge and started to walk up the exit. She was entering a town about 2 hours away from Quahog called Rimmersville. Indeed, it was a strange name, but perhaps Meg could find a better life there than in Quahog.

Meg walked along the roads of Rimmersville and passed by a public high school and a suburban neighborhood. "Good, it looks like I've got an experimental home here. If all works out well, I'll stay," Meg said. "But wait…I can't be Meg Griffin anymore. That was my old name and my old life. I will now be…hmm. Hadn't thought about that. What should my new name be?" Meg thought for a while. Finally, she settled on the name Samantha Jones, or Sam Jones for short.

She then entered the suburban neighborhood and began knocking on the doors of all the neighbors, requesting a room to stay. To her dismay, all the neighbors shunned her. Meg was in despair again, and she started to cry. She decided the only place for her to stay was in a house that was under construction. She wouldn't have much privacy, but it was the only place she could stay. Meg entered the house through the wooden beams and went down to the basement. The basement walls were nice and solid, so they would provide more privacy for her. Meg set her bags down and laid down. She would attempt to go to her new school the next day.

The night passed quickly, and Meg soon prepared for school. She left the building where she stayed and entered the large school building. It was called Rimmersville High. There were many glass windows and skylights on the building. It looked very pretty. However, the students inside did not seem to reflect the professional nature of the building. There were all sorts of students smoking in the halls, and Meg could hear several gangs wailing on poor little nerds.

Meg was a new face in the crowd, so she feared that the school would discover that she was attending illegally. Fortunately, though, nobody seemed to be suspicious of her. She looked at a map of the school and tried to find an interesting class. She settled on home economics. She made a mad dash for the class before the bell rang.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the shoulders. Meg feared it was an administrator, but to her surprise, it was some large, buff teenager with a blonde buzzcut. "Who the hell are you?" he challenged.

"S-s-Sam Jones," Meg said.

"No you're not. You're the fourth new geek that used that name," he said. He pointed to four nerds that stood together with white T-shirts that read "my name is Sam Jones." "What's your real name?"

"M-meg," she stuttered.

"Well, Meg, I'm going to give you a present," the buff teen replied, sounding a bit nicer. Meg felt a bit more comfortable, thinking that he would be nice to her. Suddenly, he threw open a locker door and stuffed Meg inside. "HA HA HA!" he shouted. Meg screamed for help, but he slammed the door in her face, then smashing her glasses. Then, the rest of the school started to laugh as well. Meg started to sob from within the locker.


	10. Shock

Chapter 10: Shock

Later that night, Meg continued sobbing in the basement. She had not done anything to deserve the harsh treatment she received that day. Luckily, one of the administrators heard her and let her out of the locker. They did not realize that she was an illegal student, so Meg was lucky also in that aspect. She still wanted to return to school the next day in the hopes that the next day would be better.

Meg decided to sneak into a geometry class the next day, so she did just that. She took an empty seat in the back of the classroom and sat her head down and sighed. Nobody liked her. However, she hoped they would.

Suddenly, she felt a giant spitball splat against her head. She looked up. Meg saw a boy with a long straw and a bunch of extra-large spitballs. He pointed at Meg and started laughing. The entire class laughed, as well. The teacher was not in the room at the moment, so he did not do anything to settle them down. Suddenly, many other people started taking out straws and fired spitballs at Meg.

"Agh! Please! Stop! I'm having a really bad day!" Meg cried. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Ha ha ha! Loser!" some student shouted. Then, the war continued to wage. Someone had the audacity to throw a stapler toward Meg. "Hey, heads up!" the only response was. Meg looked up, and before she could duck, a black Swingline stapler hit her square in the face.

"Ow!" cried Meg. Suddenly, someone came up from behind Meg and yanked her headcap over her face. "Ahh! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" The kid from behind Meg suddenly kicked her hard in the butt. The class continued laughing, and Meg retreated to a corner of the classroom to cry. Suddenly, the teacher entered the room to begin the lesson. The class instantly shut up, and Meg cried quietly in the corner.

Things were not much better for Meg at lunch. Meg walked out of the lunch line and eyed the lunchroom for a place to sit. All the tables were jam-packed full, except for one. There were the kids that wore the "Sam Jones" T-shirts. Meg walked over and joined them. "Hi. I'm Sam Jones," she said.

"Goodbye, loser," one of them said.

"But isn't this the outcast table?" Meg asked.

"No. We haven't even fallen _that_ low. The outcast table is over _there_," one of them said, pointing away toward a dirty wooden table with all sorts of flies buzzing around. Behind it was a trashcan, where there was some man-eating monster rattling inside.

Meg sighed and sat down at the outcast table, attempting to swat flies away from her as she ate. Later, as she got up to throw away her tray, someone shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!" Food was thrown everywhere. "NO, THROW IT AT THAT GIRL WITH THE PINK HEADCAP!" Meg shrieked, and people flung food all over her. Apples, mashed potatoes, half-chewed crackers, you name it, ended up on Meg. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she ran out of the lunch room crying as everyone kept throwing food at her.

But the worst was yet to come for poor Meg. Several hours later, Meg walked down the halls of the school. She felt too sad and depressed to bother with trying to make a new start. She was just as bad off as she was in Quahog, if not worse. Meg headed down to the notorious, gangsta filled hall. There, she saw all sorts of gangstas talking about how they tricked their cars up. There were some pimps among them, too, talking about how many girls they pimped. Plenty of drug dealers were pleasant, as well. This was definitely the bad part of the school.

Suddenly, a large teen spun Meg around. The entire hall was silent and watched what happened. It was the same bully that Meg ran into on her first day. "So…you escaped the locker, huh?"

"Y-y-yeah…" Meg said quietly.

"Well," the bully said calmly, "that's all right. I can offer much worse than some stupid shovement into a locker."

"L-like what?" Meg asked nervously.

"THIS!" the bully shouted. It seemed as though his voice echoed through the entire school. At that moment, he pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. A tremendous explosion filled the silent halls of the school, followed by a loud, tortured scream.

The bully quickly retreated the scene. Meg had fallen on the ground. The bully had gotten her. She had been injured in the chest by the bullet. The pain intensified. Obviously, none of the gangstas, pimps, or drug dealers cared. Meg hoped she could have some assistance to the hospital.


	11. The Griffins Find Out

Chapter 11: The Griffins Find Out

A/N: These last few chapters of the story are supposed to be dramatic. I don't think I am too good at drama, but I will give it a shot. Please review and tell me what you honestly think.

Back in Quahog, the Griffins were tirelessly trying to determine the whereabouts of Meg. However, it had been so long since they had seen her, so they decided to take a break for the time being.

Lois was in the kitchen filling the refrigerator with new groceries she bought, Stewie was upstairs working on yet another device meant for killing Lois. Brian had gone out to a bar to try to hook up with a chick. Peter was in the living room again watching TV.

"Today on Quahog 5, we have a very interesting news story," Diane said.

"Is it more interesting than your big head, Diane?" Tom asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Tom," Diane hushed. "Today's story is quite tragic. A high school girl was gunned down in Rimmersville, the neighboring city to Quahog. She was shot in the heart, and she was not found until several hours after the teen shot her."

"Gee, all these damned school shootings. What is wrong with kids today?" Peter said to himself.

"And here is a picture of the girl, who is believed to be named Sam Jones, according to an interview with the students there," Tom said. Then, a picture of Meg appeared on the TV screen appeared.

Peter suddenly gasped in shock. "LOIS! LOIS! Come in here quick!"

"What is it, Peter?" Lois asked.

"Some girl named Sam Jones got shot, and she looks just like Meg!" Peter said, totally unaware.

"Peter, you idiot, that IS Meg!" Lois said. She collapsed on the floor and started crying. "My poor baby…I can't believe she got shot!"

"It's all right, Lois, she's still alive as far as I know," Peter said. He then looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door, revealing Death. "It's okay, Death, you can leave now. Meg's not dead."

"You idiot! I'm not here for Meg! I'm here to bring back your son, Chris!" Death howled.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Why _not_, you overweight buffoon?" thundered Death. "That kid is so stupid that he was ruining everything for me!"

(Flashback: Earlier that day, Hell. Chris walks up to Satan. "Hey, red dude! I know your son!" "WHAT _SON_ ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Satan yelled. "Stewie! He's always talking about killing people." "Oh yes, _him_. Yes…" Satan replied. "Hey, what's this button do?" Chris asked, starting to press a button that opened the exit gates to Hell. "No, no, no! What are you doing?" Satan shouted. Chris pressed the button, and everyone that was there was free. "Fool!" thundered Satan. "Now Death shall have to make his rounds again to make sure all the lost souls are back here! You know what, you don't belong here anyway. Get the hell out of here." "Ha ha ha! Get the hell out of here! That's funny, you know, 'cause we're _in_ hell –" Chris started. "Yes…I know…it's a pun," Satan said, sighing with frustration. Flashback ends.)

Death walked through the house and hurried upstairs. Suddenly, Chris hurried downstairs in his body. "I'm alive! I'm alive again!" he cheered. "Thank you, Death," he said, hugging Death.

"Get _off_ me, kid!" Death shouted.

"Sorry," Chris said. Death walked out the door.

Then, the Griffins turned their attention to the TV set. "Word has it that Sam is now in an ambulance and is rushed to the Quahog Community Hospital as we speak," Tom said.

"Come on, gang, let's go," Peter said.

Meg arrived at the hospital about the same time the Griffins did. The doctor the Griffins talked with told them to take a seat in the waiting room. Several hours passed, and there was no word from the doctor. Finally, he arrived again. "Well…I have bad news. Meg's lost a lot of blood, and her heart is damaged pretty badly. We're only giving her about 24 hours left," the doctor said sadly. "You all can see her in a few moments if you'd like."

The Griffin family was silent. Nothing like this had ever happened to them before. They all began to cry, realizing that their family was going to be much different than they were used to.


	12. Life or Death?

Chapter 12: Life or Death?

A/N: This chapter is based on another idea from Golden Sun Dragoon. Most of it is word-for-word his idea, but at the end, I added a little twist to the story. This should be the last chapter. Thanks!

The Griffin family was saddened by the news that Meg soon might die. They decided to visit her once they had recovered from the shock of the news. A few minutes passed, and they finally told the doctor they were ready to see her.

The doctor led the Griffins out of the waiting room and down a series of several very long hallways. He then took them in an elevator, where they went all the way up to the top floor. Then, they walked down another long series of halls, where they went to yet another elevator. This time, they went all the way back down to the ground floor. He then stopped at a door. "Here we are," he said. "Meg Griffin's room." The camera backs to show that it is directly next to the waiting room.

"Hold up, pal. Why did you lead us through all those halls and elevators just to take us to a door right next to the waiting room?" Peter asked.

The doctor walked closely to Peter and whispered, "It gets to be a very boring job here after a while. I have to do something to liven it up." He then opened the door, and the Griffin family entered the room. They found Meg lying in the hospital bed. "So, Mr. Griffin, could you clear something up for me? We have been having trouble determining whether or not Meg is a boy or girl…"

"I'm a freaking girl, damn it!" Meg shouted. She then growled in anger and started crying. The doctor then ran in a hurry, leaving the Griffins alone with Meg. "Hi, everyone," Meg said.

"Meg, why did you run away?" Lois asked.

"I was upset about everyone treating me bad," Meg said with a sad face.

"Oh, Meg, honey, I'm sorry you feel that way," Lois said.

"Look…I just want to say…I'm sorry for running away…and I'm really going to miss you all very much…and –" Meg started to say. However, her eyes sealed shut and she instantly stopped talking. Her head hung off the side of the bed.

The same doctor from earlier came in and looked Meg over. "She's dead," he said.

"All right!" Peter cheered. However, he looked over at Lois, who had started crying. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lois," Peter said. The family stood in the room in sorry for a few moments as the doctor continued to look over Meg. Suddenly, she started sputtering and came back to life.

"It's a miracle!" the doctor said. However, Meg did not seem very happy. She started crying.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Lois asked. "Aren't you glad you're alive again?"

"It was horrible! I went to hell and met Satan. He told me that I was too ugly for hell and decided to send me back!" Meg said in tears.

"It's okay, honey, at least you're back," Peter said.

The Griffins returned home a few days later. Everything was back to normal, but Meg was still sulking in her room upstairs. She felt terrible. She kept crying and didn't think she'd ever stop.

The next day, Meg returned to school in a bad mood. She was just as depressed as she was at home. In her classes, she sat in the back and didn't utter a word.

Things picked up at lunch, however. Meg sat at one of the lonely benches and toyed with her food, hoping that she could get the school day over with. Just then, someone walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see who it was.

It was a boy whom she thought was somewhat attractive. "Hi," he said. "What's you're name?"

"Meg," she said.

"I'm Eddy," he said, sitting down next to her. "It's a shame you're sitting here all by yourself. How'd you like to go to the next dance with me?"

Meg instantly perked up. "Are you serious?" she said excitedly.

"Sure," Eddy said. "I don't know why anyone hasn't already asked you out." Then, the bell rang. "I'll see you later," Eddy said.

"Bye," Meg said.

Later that day, Meg returned home much happier and jubilant than earlier. She saw Lois in the living room. "Hey, Meg, I see you are in a better mood? How was school?" she asked.

"Great!" Meg said excitedly. "I got a boyfriend!"

"That's wonderful, honey," Lois said.

"I'm going upstairs to call him," Meg said, darting up the stairs to her room. Lois then walked off into the kitchen, where she saw Stewie standing on the table. He grinned broadly and held his large ray gun at Lois. Lois's eyes widened in panic.

"Say goodbye, bitch!" Stewie said. He pulled the trigger of his ray gun. Outside of the Griffin house, a loud zapping sound emitted, followed by a loud shriek. Things were back to normal at the Griffin house.

The End


End file.
